Cloudtail
Cloudtail is a long haired white tom with blue eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Cloudtail was born as Cloudkit to Princess, a kittypet. :At one moon, he was brought to ThunderClan by Fireheart, his uncle, at the request of his mother. Cloudtail's arrival was disapproved on by many of the cats, since he was born a kittypet. :Brindleface, one of the Clan's Queens, agreed to nurse the small white kitten. Forest of Secrets :Cloudkit was apprenticed as Cloudpaw. Bluestar named Fireheart his mentor. Rising Storm :Cloudpaw started to take food from Twolegs. This eventually ended with him captured by the Twolegs. Fireheart and Sandstorm, with the help of Ravenpaw, rescue him a moon later. :He participated, along with the rest of the clan, during the escape from the fire. A Dangerous Path :Cloudpaw was made a warrior as Cloudtail after a battle. :He provided moral support to Lostface while the Medicine Cat nursed her back to health. :When Tigerstar killed Brindleface to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood, he wanted to make a raid on the ShadowClan camp. The Darkest Hour :He helped to fight against BloodClan as a member of LionClan, helping to successfully drive them out. Super Edition:Firestar's Quest :When Willowpelt was killed by the badger, he was one of the cats to help chase it away. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Cloudtail helped his Clan out as a senior warrior, supporting Firestar when his daughter, Squirrelpaw disappeared with Brambleclaw. :He wanted to lead a patrol to attack the badger (who was suspected to be the one that killed Willowpelt) that was living at Snakerocks. Moonrise :Cloudtail helped out his Clan when the forest was slowly destroyed by Twolegs. :He was captured, along with Brightheart, Mistyfoot, and later Leafpaw and Sasha. Dawn :Cloudtail helped Firestar persuade the other Clans to leave the old territory in search of a new. He helped out all the Clans when they went on the journey. Starlight :Cloudtail helped to explore the new territory of ThunderClan. :He guarded the camp when Mudclaw attacked Twilight :He started spending a lot of time with Daisy, and Brightheart became jealous, though he was oblivious to this. Cloudtail also helped the Clan when badgers attacked. Sunset :Cloudtail helped the Clan as a warrior with normal duties, and in the aftermath of the badger attack he helped to rebuild the Clan. When he and Brambleclaw went to bring Daisy back to ThunderClan, he ate kittypet food in the barn, showing he still has a taste for kittypet food. In the The Power of Three Series The Sight :Cloudtail serves as mentor to Cinderpaw. Dark River :Cloudtail's apprentice, Cinderpaw, injures her leg and cannot continue training. Family Members Princess-Mother,Kittypet Firestar-Uncle,ThunderClan Leader Sandstorm-Aunt,Firestar's Mate Squirrelflight-Cousin,Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter Leafpool-Cousin,ThunderClan Medicine Cat Brightheart-Mate,ThunderClan Warrior Whitewing-Daughter,ThunderClan Warrior Category:Kittypet Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters